The Price of Freedom
by Shengkai Wang
Summary: (AU Pirates) Pirates... They kill, they hate, the choose their fate. The young captain Kirklang is a proud young british pirate, convienced nothing will never stop him, so, he wasn't prepared to meet his arch enemy, much more then lady Death,... Love... (Involve UKFR, IgiriChu, a bit of FrSp) REVIEW REQUESTED!


_And there am I… Waiting for death… To receive her like an old friend, like an old lover I once wished to forget. The man by my side shout the charges against me, the crowd is silent. I never thought I would leave life this way, in perfect silence… The only sound of the waves behind me reminds me who I am and why I am here… I feel it now… the heavy caress of the rope witch will steal my life without any hesitation, without any mercy… I give a last glance at the people watching, a smirk on my face. I am so proud to die like this, as a terror of the seven seas, as the youngest captain pirate… They cut my hair, so they will not restrain the sentence. Suddenly a vision of hope, a ghost of my past. A blue eye is watching me… a window on my freedom… _

Our bodies were full of sweat, our heart beating at the rhythm of the passionate lover's symphony. How I love this little Asian treat, this perfect skin and sound. I kissed his lips one more time, sucking gently before pulling away of him making him moan. I knew he was watching me, I knew his Ink colored eyes never stopped to analyze my wet face.

"What?!" I asked greeting my teeth "You want more?"

He smiled softly.

"Young and so sure of yourself… Something is bothering, Arthur?", he asked while caressing my wet hair.

This idiot knew me to well… two months now that he was on my ship and two month that I was making him screams my name every night… He had a softness of a woman and the power of a man… His long black raven hair cascading on his powerful shoulders. I grab his throat and started to press, making him gasp for air:

"Shut up. Don't ask questions. Don't look at me. If I wasn't screwing ya, you would already be on the bottom of the ocean talking with the sharks. Savvy?!".

I let him breathe again before standing up and put on my pants and shirt. He hide his face on the silky pillows, trying to smother his sob. I had captured him on his own ship, some month ago, during a full moon night, at the north of the Asians seas. He was a captain, as much as I was, but to save his crew he gave himself to me… But when he did that, he never thought I would use him as I did, to pleasure me … I actually didn't care if he was enjoying or not… even if the simple idea of hurting him was making me feel guilty and extremely bad.

I walked to the helm of the ship and started to enjoy the perfect sent of the spindrift, feeling the soft moves of the waves making dance the ship.

"SHIP PORT SIDE!", shouted one of my men, breaking my day dreaming. No need to tell me this another time. I climbed the ropes until the top of the matt. This place was my place, the only piece of the ship where I was feeling completely alone and free of all my duties, it was the most dangerous too, the wind being your arch enemy; the invisible hand witch can make you fall anytime…

"There you are…" I smirked at the view of a beautiful French three mat. "Sorry, but, I'll have to make you into an example…"

And so I went down.

"Prepare to attack!"

"B-But captain…" Tried an old sailor "We are too close of the cost..."

A simple shot and the old man was laying on the deck, as dead as he could be. Another example:

"Someone else?" I asked smirking.

No body answered.

"Well then… Prepare the canons. We gonna make them into pieces."

And so everything when quick, they were at their post and they were ready to fight so…

"HOIST OUR COLORS!"

And so our flag was waving to the fresh salty wind. We didn't let them the time to react. We never let them the time to react. There was all the fun.

" FIRE!"

The smell of powder… the smell of wood burning and the devilish sound of it cracking. I just loved it! It was my adrenaline… my way to laugh at Lady Death. We came closer and closer, and laid down a wooden board between us and them and simply walked on the boat. Half of the men were already dead and some were agonizing, whining and whimpering pitifully. I sight and whipped the dirt of my red coat:

"What a mess…"

I took a look around and saw what I was looking for. A man with golden locks and blue coat. Really expensive… he was the chief.

" Angus and MacKoyle, go and take care of the captain's cabin, James Maclang and Peter take this frog to my cabin… I need to have a little chat with him."

My oders were given, the others just had to take care of the the food and the water. I went back to my cabin, sat on my desk and waited. Some minutes later, he was inside, terrified and perfectly conscious of the danger. He was the type of man who, without any doubt, was a heartbreaker… beautiful frame and soft mocking lips. But… what captured my eyes was… those eyes… Blue as the sky… blue as the Caribbean sea… Full of dreams and ambitions.

"What's your name, mate?" I asked playing with a knife, not knowing for a bit… that this man was going to be my phantom… my memory… my nightmare and dream…


End file.
